


The Enigma of Life Asides: Lucius

by cullens_pet



Series: The Enigma of Life Asides [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione didn't know pleasure could become so much pain...The first in a series of side stories from The Enigma of Life. Very dark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enigma of Life Asides: Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still don’t own the world of Harry Potter. *sigh* pretty sure I never will. I make no money from this story.
> 
> A/N: So, I couldn’t let sleeping dogs lie. I guess it’s just one of my quirks. Once a story takes hold of my brain it won’t let up until I’ve let it out. This story will be the first in a series of sidestories from The Enigma of Life. When I wrote that piece, it was centered on Voldemort and Hermione’s relationship. I purposefully didn’t go into detail with her encounters with any of his followers because the true focus of the story was how she felt being Voldemort’s captive. Since then, I have these details running in my head and quite frankly, it is rather disturbing. So I decided to do what I do best and write it out for everyone else to enjoy. Each story will focus on one particular instance that sticks in Hermione’s mind because of the intensity of the events. Unlike the original, which was a chronology of her time spent in Malfoy Manor, this will be a snapshot of a particular moment that she described in the original. I’m not sure how many of these there will be. Right now, I’m thinking four, although that number may increase. Please read the Enigma of Life first so that you can better understand this story. Alright, I’m done rambling. This story carries a heavy warning, if you are not of age please stop reading now. These stories are not for the faint of heart. You can find pics and banners for this fic on my photo bucket under the user name ceyoung79. All that being said, I hope you enjoy.

The Enigma of Life Sidestories-- Lucius

Hermione was sleeping fitfully, as she often did. Many nights found her lying awake, too scared to sleep, scared of the nightmares that seemed to plague her to the point that she was hallucinating from the lack of sleep. She felt the tickle of something moving across her brow, almost like an insect crawling. She was exhausted, she tossed her head, trying to be rid of the feeling without getting up. Getting up meant facing another day, something that she wasn’t ready to do just yet.

She relaxed back against the pillow as whatever it was had stopped. She was just on the cusp of sleep, when she felt another flutter of sensation, this time trail over collarbone and across her breasts. She went to reach down, and swat whatever it was away, but her arms wouldn’t move.

Her eyes flashed open, instantly awake and on alert. Everything was still dark. It was like she hadn’t opened her eyes at all. Blinking rapidly, thinking maybe she had just dreamed that she opened her eyes, she realized that she was blind. Her eyes were open but there was no negligible difference between the two. It didn’t matter if her eyes were open or closed.

She pulled at her hands, which were bound securely above her head. Why couldn’t she see? What was going on?

“At last,” a voice cut through the darkness. “Thank you for joining us, pet. I trust that you slept well?”

Hermione turned her head to the left, following the direction of the voice. She didn’t answer him. She knew Lucius didn’t really care how she’d slept. She was wary. Lucius had a reason for being here. And she knew that the Dark Lord was present. She couldn’t see him but she could feel his aura pulsing steadily from the direction of his chair.

Hermione cleared her throat, fighting through her fear. It was really disturbing that she couldn’t see her tormentors. It made it so much worse that she couldn’t see what they were doing. At least before, she could try to brace herself for what was coming.

She flinched when a tongue caressed the shell of her left ear. “I know you’re wondering with that immensely intelligent head of yours what is going on.” His breath was hot against her moistened ear and she shivered at his close proximity. She hadn’t even heard him move. “It’s an experiment, you see.”

She shuddered as she felt his hands drift to the tie on her nightgown. She tried to mentally prepare herself for what was sure to come. It had happened often enough that she thought she knew what to expect. She didn’t know how wrong she was. Her mind was just not depraved enough to understand the quirks of one Lucius Malfoy’s mind.

She relaxed infinitesimally as his voice came from across the room. “I’ve been researching for our Lord. There are so many different ways to cause pain but it does get a bit tedious. I mean, how many times can you strip a witch’s flesh from her body before it becomes boring. How many times can you force her to pleasure you before it becomes tiring and repetitive. So, to solve my problem and to please my Lord, I’ve come up with something entirely new.”

Lucius stopped speaking for a moment and she heard his steps pace across the room once more. She could almost imagine him kneeling before Voldemort as he began again. “I’ve been looking into the threshold between pleasure and pain. It does seem to be a very thin line. Some even find a little pain to be immensely pleasurable. My hypothesis is a little different. I believe that you can give someone so much pleasure that it becomes pain. With your permission my Lord, I’d like to test that for you today.”

She heard his exhale of air clearly. Without her eyesight, her other senses heightened to try and compensate for her handicap. “That sounds extremely intriguing, Lucius. I find myself strangely fascinated by your theory. Imagine pleasure becoming pain,” he hissed thoughtfully. “I must confess myself to be impressed by your creativity. I simply cannot wait to see the results.”

“Thank you, my Lord. I assure you that you won’t be disappointed,” Lucius replied. Hermione could hear the rustle of his robes as he discarded them. She could hear each button as he undid them one at a time. She could hear his movement as he rolled up his sleeves.

She grew more and more anxious as the moments passed. What was he going to do to her? She knew it was going to hurt. It always hurt but the anticipation of not knowing had her more alarmed than she had ever been before. She felt him press into her mind momentarily before releasing her just as quickly.

He chuckled as he moved closer. “That’s the beauty of this, pet. I took your sight with a simple charm. Entirely reversible, if we choose so. The lack of sight enhances your other senses. You can hear much better than before. Your sense of touch is so much more developed.”

To illustrate his point, he trailed a finger across her still covered nipple. It jolted her, not unlike an electric shock. She inhaled sharply at the sensation. He was right. Her mind turned a thousand miles a second at the implication.

Merlin help her.

He chuckled again as he untied her robe and pulled it apart revealing her to the chilly air. Her nipples hardened to painful points immediately. “I see that you’ve grasped the ingeniousness of this idea. I dare say that this will be the most fun that I’ve had in a good, long while.”

Hermione bit her lip as he engulfed her throbbing nipple in the moist heat of his mouth. She knew that this was going to be different than anything she had ever experienced. She had only been used for their pleasure before. They never brought her any pleasure. This would probably end up being the worst thing that had happened to her thus far. The mental ramifications were enormous. She folded up that thought and put it away for later examination. She would have to put all her thoughts into surviving what Lucius was doing.

He released her bud and then engulfed the other in his mouth, laving it with the same attention as the first. His fingers pulled at the tender peak and a small gasp fell from her lips from the sensation in her belly. She arched involuntarily as he continued his ministrations.

He chuckled again as his lips moved south, licking and nipping her the whole way. Her stomach clenched when she realized what his intentions were. So far, that was something that they hadn’t done to her. She tried to close her legs but he gripped them tightly. “Ah, ah, ah, pet. I don’t wish to punish you for it would be counter-productive.”

A whispered spell later and her legs were tied down at the knees, splayed open wide for his viewing pleasure. Her face burned in shame. She was entirely exposed to his eyes. Moments passed and nothing moved. She could feel their eyes raking over her. A single tear, leaked from her eye wetting the pillow beneath her head.

Her body jumped as his hands smoothed up her calves and to her thighs. She could feel the silk of his hair brush against her as he descended to her core. One lick later and she was ready to crawl out of her skin. She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Lucius Malfoy, pure-blooded bigot supreme, Death Eater and right hand of the Dark Lord, was willingly eating her out.

What was even worse: it felt good. It felt better than anything that she’d ever felt. But she held no illusions. He meant for it to feel good. He was going to pleasure her to the point of pain. She shuddered as he applied more pressure, this time directly to her little fleshy bundle of nerves. Her legs shook as the spring in her belly coiled tighter and tighter. She arched as he pierced her with first on finger and then a second.

Oh, Merlin. She was about to climax because of Lucius Malfoy.

He thrust his fingers in time with the movement of his tongue. She pulsed once and then twice, crying out as her muscles clamped down on his fingers, sucking them deeper into her womb. Her legs shook as she spiraled off the edge.

She could feel the throbbing in her clit as she came down from her high. Her body jumped as he applied his tongue to her sensitive, little bundle.

“That’s a good pet,” he drawled as he regained his feet. “Now we can really get started.”

She heard a low buzzing sound and, if hadn’t been for the fact the she was tied down, would’ve jumped off the bed when he made contact with her lips. It was his wand. And it was vibrating. Her eyes widened in horror as he traced her lips.

How many people had he tortured with it? How many people had he killed using it?

He trailed it down and across her throat to her collarbone. She swallowed heavily as he found his way to her nipple. It was so much worse that she couldn’t see what he was doing with it, where he was going to touch her next. He tortured the little bud until it was tight and throbbing. Then she heard the jingle of a chain. She cried out in pain as something clamped down hard on her nipple. She panted in pain as he repeated the process with her other nipple. Then both her breasts were pulled up and away from her body. The pressure was then released but her nipples remained tightly clamped. Her nipples were pulsating and she was horrified to feel her clit pulsating as well.

His lips touched her ear as he spoke, “Do you understand now, pet? I think you do. It’s time to give my Lord the show I promised.”

He nipped her ear and retreated back down toward her exposed pussy. Her body pressed against the mattress as if she could escape the object pulsating steadily against her flesh. Once again his hair caressed her thighs and stomach as he situated himself above her. Her heart was hammering beneath her ribs as tension took hold of her.

Moments crawled by as the anticipation of what he was going to next poured through her. Her mind turned wildly as she waited for him to strike. She would rather them beat her and torture her physically. Anything was better than this.

She jumped as he touched his wand to her hip and traced a path across her pubic bone. She squirmed when he dragged it down and over her puffy outer lips. She was nearly breathless when he dragged the pulsing object across her clit. She bit her lip to stifle her cries as he rubbed small circles around the protruding bundle. She shook and trembled as she flew towards the precipice. Her legs strained against their bindings as she came apart for the second time. He reached up and tugged on the chain connected to her nipples and she came again, her body arching as far as it could from the bed. Tears trickled from her eyes into her hairline as she felt the throb take up residence in her womanhood.

She jerked back as she felt his tongue on her clit once more, the once heady and pleasurable sensation too much for her over-stimulated bundle. She didn’t know how much more she could take.

“Please,” she breathed. “Please, no more.”

He gave her clit one more lick before answering, his words no more than a rumble against her flesh. “I don’t think so, pet. We’re just getting started.”

She felt another tug on her breasts and then she screamed as he clamped something to her clit. She thought it was painful before. That was nothing compared to this. She sobbed openly as the buzzing sound filled the air once more, much louder this time. Her body jerked itself away from the source pain as far as her bonds would allow her to go. It was a futile effort as he followed her movements. He rubbed her painful little package as he licked and suckled at her like a man who was starving, every so often tugging on the chain causing her to shriek even louder.

It was as bad as the Cruciatus Curse.

She writhed and shuddered under his bizarre torture, her nerve bundle transforming into a fireball of pain. In slow increments, he increased the vibration of his wand, causing her to climax over and over. Her throat was raw from her screams. She could do little more than whisper her pleas, which fell on deaf ears.

She shook her head back and forth as she climaxed again, experiencing a ‘la petit morte’ she actually blacked out. It wasn’t her saving grace as Lucius wouldn’t let her escape. He pointed his wand murmuring the spell.

“Enervate!”

Hermione awakened at once and cried out hoarsely as he removed the clamp from her clit. Her blood flowed painfully back into her abused flesh. She shuddered beneath him as impaled himself inside her. It hurt, oh Merlin did it hurt. He fucked her brutally, finally giving her back her eyesight.

She took in his flushed countenance, saw how dilated his eyes were, saw how turned on he was from the torture he’d inflicted upon her. She turned her head to the side as he bit her shoulder, still crying out weakly. She was greeted by the sight of the Dark Lord stroking himself towards completion, a look of rapture plastered on his repulsive face. She closed her eyes and wailed as Lucius pulled on her breasts again, tearing the clamps off of them. Just as before, her blood rushed painfully back to them causing tiny pinpricks of pain all over her sensitive tissue. It was not unlike being stabbed by thousands of needles. At the same time, her vaginal muscles contracted around the length invading her.

She hurt so bad, her muscles all cramped up at once from the sensory overload. She took back the thought she had earlier. This was worse than the Cruciatus Curse. She wondered briefly if she could indeed be fucked to death, she certainly felt like it.

Lucius took her bloodied nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. She whimpered as he sucked on the bruised nub. Not satisfied by her response, he released her legs and threw them over his shoulders, giving him a deeper penetration.

One whispered spell later had her bucking wildly against him as she was enveloped in pain.

“Inhorresco!”

She sobbed as she felt his member begin to vibrate against her, stimulating her as he simultaneously slammed against her cervix. She felt him tensing as he pounded into her. She pushed with her legs, trying to push him off her but her muscles were over-taxed and ineffectual against his greater weight. He bent her in two as he thrust into her over and over, his sweat mixing with her tears as it dripped into her eyes.

Her muscles screamed in protest as the vibration proved to be too much. She climaxed once more, this time bringing her tormentor with her. He groaned as he emptied himself into her, his seed scalding her abraded flesh. She lay exhausted beneath him not daring to move a muscle, afraid that if she moved he would begin again.

She left her eyes closed as Lucius lay panting on top of her, pressing her deep into the mattress. She felt him sit up and withdraw. Still she didn’t move. She hardly dared to breath. The only thing she couldn’t control was her lower extremities. Her legs twitched almost violently as spasms racked her muscles. She could feel her uterus still clenching brutally within her as she cramped wildly.

She heard him as he redressed and cleansed himself of her fluids. It was a courtesy that they never extended to her. She always had to do it herself. He released her arms but she didn’t move them. It hurt too much.

She jumped at the sound of the Dark Lord’s voice coming from the left side of her bed. “I must confess, Lucius, that I found your test to be extremely informative and very entertaining. I think that you more than proved your theory. Torture doesn’t have be all blood and guts and death. I think your method has some merit to it. I’m fascinated by the results. Pleasure becoming pain. It‘s remarkable.”

She cringed involuntarily as she felt his cold fingers push the sweaty hair off of her forehead. It was almost a loving gesture and confused her more than anything. The Dark Lord knew nothing of love and tenderness. “I’m pleased that you enjoyed it, My Lord,” Lucius answered. “I enjoyed myself immensely. I find myself intensely satisfied by the results. She was far more responsive than I could have ever imagined. It is definitely something that I want to experiment with more in the future.” “We’ll see, Lucius. We’ll see. For now, I believe we have a prior engagement, a meeting with some old friends. Thank you, Miss Granger. I look forward to more performances in the future.” Two small pops signaled their disappearance. Only then did she allow herself to curl into a ball, her abused body drawing itself into the fetal position. She cried silently. It would seem that her screams had damaged her vocal cords. She stayed there for a long time, trembling as she remembered how he had made her feel. She wanted to go home. She wanted her friends. She wanted someone to comfort her, someone to tell her that everything would be okay. She wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: Whew! Do you see why I was so disturbed? This was strangely therapeutic to write. Maybe because it has been dominating my mind for a while. As I explained before, once a story sinks in its claws I have to let it out. It doesn’t just go away. It’s one of the reasons why I have not updated any of my chaptered stories. I have to wait for inspiration to strike and then I can write. Do leave a review. Even if you were repulsed by what you read. I don’t condone rape and obviously not torture, but this wasn’t meant to be a fluffy tale. It was meant to explore the darker side of human sexuality. Anywho, loved it or hated it, let me know. See you next time….
> 
> By the way, the spell ‘Inhorresco’ is my own creation. It means quiver in Latin.


End file.
